


Myrtles And Love Attempts

by lovetelit



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, some fashion ish ayy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9825407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetelit/pseuds/lovetelit
Summary: Kyungsoo has to convince himself no one would ever leave him again. Or at least, he hoped Jongin won't. Confession is the first step, isn't it?





	

" _Come live with me, and be my love._ " 

The words were right on his table, scratched onto the wood by his late mother. It was a message to his father, when he, too, was once alive. Kyungsoo sat down in front of the old oak, letting his fingers touch the indents, trailing it with the words. He tightened the black coat around him, clasping the belt around his waist area. Kyungsoo sighed. 

It was rickety, and in the corners, there were the old names, new names, unknown names. Kyungsoo placed the glass he had sent to the glass cutter on top of the wood, and to his relief, it fit. He set up the candle, his False Shamrock pot plant, his tape, a stack of perfumed paper, then finally his pen.

Clearing his throat, he clicked on it, taking a paper, then began writing.

 _Dear Mother_ ,

The words flowed from the tip of his pen, a page lengthening to more, and when he finally stopped, he was a sobbing mess. Kyungsoo dropped his pen, crying still, body racked with grief. With hiccups still leaving his lips, he stood, grabbing the tape, then turning. The wall across from him was what he called the archives.

Kyungsoo liked writing letters. To every person that came into his life, and every person that left. He pasted it at the corner where the last paper had been. The last paper had been for Baekhyun. He didn't necessarily leave Kyungsoo, but he went across the world, and that was enough for him to pick the pen up. 

Kyungsoo hummed when he found the first letter, which was for his mother. It was funny how he spoke so immaturely. That had been years ago. When he was fourteen.

It had ended with 'Sincerely, your only son'. At that time, he remembered being frustrated that his Mother wouldn't let him go out with his friends, hence the immense rant. He had never passed it to his mother though. 

Kyungsoo took off his coat, sighing heavily as he sat down on his bed, still staring at the wall filled with letters. The ones to his father were short, to Baekhyun long, to his other old friends quite long as well. The ones to his friends were still up there, only one for each. He laid down, tucking himself into his pillow. Today had been a hard day. 

His all-black outfit he chucked away. He had always liked wearing black outfits. Heck, that was his fashion style, but today, it had felt heavier than usual. Kyungsoo shuddered, closing his eyes and decided to think about work tomorrow. He'll be busy he won't even remember. 

He thought of his mother's face for one more time.

_I love you, Mother._

_Love,  
Your only son._

 

 

 

Going back to work after such a horrible day pulled a string in his heart. He almost didn't want to get up. 

He had told Jongin he would be able to work though, despite his boss insisting that it was okay for him to take another day off.

Kyungsoo shrugged his red embroidered sweater on, tucking it into the black audrey pants. His oxfords were brown and his hair had been combed over. He wore an earring on one ear, but left the other empty. Then, he sat on his vanity, taking his sweet time to pat on the concealer and fix his eyebrows. 

In a way, this was what helped him calm down. He could feel the slow hum in the air, lulling him into oblivion. The lip tint he had on was too pink, so he wiped it away, taking out a peach one instead. Then, he finally left, greeting his neighbour who had also just left his home. They walked to the lift lobby together, chatting amicably about work and rent. Chanyeol was his name. He complained a little about his pet dog's insatiable hunger, laughing slightly as he recalled a small tale about said dog eating almost everything in his fridge. Kyungsoo joked that it must not have been much in the first place. Chanyeol grinned.

Waving the male goodbye, Kyungsoo took a left once outside the apartment complex, letting the gate swing shut and hearing the automatic beep. He walked to the cafe down the road, smiling at Seulgi, the barista, as she asked him if he wanted the usual. He nodded.

"What happened yesterday?" The girl asked after a while. Kyungsoo quirked an eyebrow. "You didn't come in for your coffee fix."

"Oh," Kyungsoo voiced, looking down at his nails. He had to get them done. "I was late for work, is all."

Seulgi nodded in understanding, before passing him his coffee cup, then a cookie packet as well. "Here, have one. You look down, hope the day treats you well!"

Kyungsoo blinked, before meeting Seulgi's eyes. He smiled, bowing as he thanked her. The morning rush guided him to traffic lights and overhead bridges. All the while, Kyungsoo munched on the cookie and sipped on his coffee, listening to some music whilst walking. It was a ballad kind of day, and he let the soft crooning voice calm him down. It worked, as it did when Baekhyun left.

The boutique loomed before long and Kyungsoo couldn't stop the small smile forming when he saw the place. It might have already been a year since he worked at the place, but it never fails to amuse him how brightly coloured the boutique was, as compared to it's neighbours, who kept with the minimalistic aesthetic. The fashion street was blocks and blocks of black marbles, clean whites and strong golds, but then when you stop by Myrtle, the first thing one would see was pink. Lots and lots of pink.

There were white trims, across the tops and bottoms, but ultimately, it was a pastel pink. Kyungsoo pushed the door open, and Sehun was already there. The younger greeted him with a smile, and with a sinking feeling, Kyungsoo could sense the pity in his eyes. Kyungsoo looked away.

He passed by the whole shop floor, greeting the other workers- Irene, Jongdae, Sunyoung- before finally reaching the office. The place was a joined space. Two tables, one for Jongin and the other for himself. He sat down on his chair, looking at the table across from his. Papers clutter the space and pens left laying around messily. Jongin's laptop had been shoved into one corner, and Kyungsoo noted that his sketchbook wasn't even on the table. 

That could only mean one thing.

He set up the files for the day, settling a bit of paperwork before leaving the office too, walking to the corner of the shop, where the staircase was. He climbed up, smiling when he saw the figure slumped over the table. Jongin's pink hair splayed across the sketchbook beneath him. 

The male glanced at the mannequin beside the table where a bunch of fabric started at the waist then trailed down to nothing. He poked Jongin's face, watching it scrunch. Kyungsoo sighed, staring at the other's face. 

Jongin was beautiful. It wasn't like this was even anything new to Kyungsoo, it was just that whenever he looked at Jongin again, and again, the other only seemed to be more radiant. More handsome. 

Kyungsoo wondered if any sorcery was involved. 

A buzz suddenly sounded, and Jongin startled awake, the object of the obnoxious buzzing right below his ear. It was his phone. Jongin blearily blinked, shutting the alarm off, before looking around. His eyes stopped at Kyungsoo, and he gaped.

"You're here?"

Kyungsoo chuckled. Even after so many times, Jongin was still surprised every time he overslept in the workroom. "Yup, you should really have someone accompany you next time you're designing something."

Kyungsoo massaged the other's shoulders lightly, before patting him on the back. "Go wash your face. The shop's already opened an hour ago."

Jongin jolted, quickly grabbing his things and followed Kyungsoo to the staircase. Before he could go down though, the younger clasped his hand around his wrist. "How are you today?"

Kyungsoo closed his eyes, breathing through his mouth. "I'll survive."

Jongin let go of his hand, but then brought him nearer, hugging him tightly. "Everything will be fine, Soo."

He shut his eyes tight, willing the tears not to come. Once he was sure the wetness in his eyes weren't going to overflow, he parted from Jongin, nodding. "I'm sure it will be."

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo was on his laptop, fingers click-clacking on the keyboard loudly, structuring a work email. The clock was ticking, taunting him. Irene, Jongdae and Sunyoung had waved him goodbye almost an hour ago. The place was silent without them. He was on his final email though, so he patted his cheeks twice, before continuing again.

Grabbing his things, Kyungsoo stood up to leave, but the thought of Jongin stopped him. He went to the stairs, relieved to see the other packing up as well when he reached the floor. "Let's walk home together?"

Jongin smiled, and Kyungsoo's heart stuttered. The pink haired male bundled up beside him, a huge pink wooly sweater on his figure, white knee-high stockings and metallic silver sneakers. Kyungsoo blinked. Jongin was always too bright. Too beautiful. Somehow he had snuggled a place in his heart, even though he was something Kyungsoo had wanted to avoid.

The walk home was filled with talks of the boutique, and of their workers. Under the quiet and dark sky, Kyungsoo felt his shoulders relax after a long day, his head hunched as Jongin chattered about his new designs. He was interested usually, but today, it was a whole different story.

"Hey, you okay?" A pat on his shoulder and a furrow of brows. Jongin was staring at him intently, willing the truth from his mouth.

"I'm fine, it's just..." he didn't have to finish it. Jongin knew. "I mean, I saw it coming. What with the doctor's words and even her plummeting health. I just didn't think I wouldn't be prepared."

The silence was long. Jongin was probably racking his brain for something to say. "No one would ever be prepared for a loved one's death- I don't think."

Kyungsoo hummed, wrapping his arms around himself. "I should be used to it. I lost my dad too. This shouldn't be anything new."

"You didn't even know your dad. He died before you were born." Jongin stated matter-of-factly. And that tone was exactly what Kyungsoo needed. A slap of reality. Monotone. He should thrive on that. 

"I shouldn't love anymore."

Jongin stilled beside him. "You can't lose hope just because of that."

Funny, how Jongin was saying that, because he was exactly the factor that kept him from giving love up. Kyungsoo wasn't exactly optimistic. He wasn't a sad fuck either. He was in between, floating between feelings and emotions and wondering if one day he'll stay stagnant on one. Wondering if the feeling that stay would be a good one or a bad one.

"I won't Jongin. We've been friends long enough. I didn't lose hope even when our business wasn't doing too well."

Jongin shrugged. "That may be true, but last year..."

Kyungsoo stiffened, before his shoulders droop again. "Last year was a different story. I'm on my way for a healthier soul, remember?"

He looked at Jongin then, grin as wide and genuine as it could be. And the other looked back, smiling a little. There was something in Jongin's face. Kyungsoo couldn't decipher it.

"I hope so, Kyungsoo." Jongin whispered just as the reached the traffic light where they would have to separate. "I hope this year will be kinder on you."

Kyungsoo watched him go, staring as if enchanted. He hoped the year would be kind on Jongin too.

 

 

Kyungsoo was an optimistic person. Sometimes. Kinda. That was why he got up on his feet as fast as he could. He wouldn't let sadness overwhelm him for more than a day. He couldn't.

The boutique was busy. It was a weekend. They had come to expect a crowd when it came. Jongdae was chattering Kyungsoo's ear off during break, and the others joined a bit later when the crowd had died down.

"Did you guys see the huge teddy bear in the cafe across the street?" Sunyoung began, slumping onto her seat with a huge sigh. "It's _so_ cute!"

Kyungsoo saw Jongdae perking up, and he smiled to himself, already seeing the mental notes the other male was probably making. "You can always ask your boyfriend to buy it for you." Jongdae said, seemingly offhanded, but he knew better. 

"I don't have a boyfriend, you idiot." Sunyoung grumbled, and her pout only made Jongdae more excited. He grinned, but never said anything else. "What about you boss? How are you celebrating Valentine's?"

Kyungsoo kept quiet, shrugging. "Watching TV I guess."

"Ugh." Sunyoung muttered. "How boring."

"You could always confess to Jongin," came the smooth voice of Irene, and Kyungsoo shifted in his seat. He could feel the reds in his ears and every eye on him. 

"Wait, Kyungsoo likes Jongin?" Jongdae and Sunyoung exclaimed in unison. Irene rolled her eyes, but nodded, smirking when he saw the way Kyungsoo clearly wanted to leave. "Valentine's is the day of love you know,"

"We'll even help you!" Jongdae said, smiling eagerly. Sunyoung nodded too, and he knew Irene would love to add her two cents in as well. She loved anything that involved a little bit of gossip. 

"He doesn't even like me," Kyungsoo mumbled, looking away from the three and resting his head into his arms. He didn't want to meet their knowing glances.

"Wrong," Irene replied, sitting right beside Kyungsoo and lifting his head up forcefully. Her nails dug into Kyungsoo's scalp and he yelped, frowning at the female. "Jongin likes you."

"How do _you_ know?"

"Same way I know you like him too." Irene replied breezily, before engaging with Jongdae and Sunyoung in a conversation about something totally different. Kyungsoo pondered about it. Valentine's was in the next two weeks. It didn't seem that bad to confess to Jongin, but then again, it might ruin things as well. He paused. It could make things a lot easier between them two too.

But then, the thought of leaving loomed, and Kyungsoo had to halt himself. He sighed deeply. "I don't think I'll confess."

"What?" Jongdae whined, "why not?"

"I don't think-"

"I had the perfect fullproof plan in my head already," Jongdae sulked again, and his pout should have been annoying but Kyungsoo found he was endeared instead. "At least try, for Valentine's."

"Trying is what matters, after all." Irene added. Her gaze on Kyungsoo was knowing. He felt stripped of his emotions.

Kyungsoo sighed. 

"I'll think about it."

 

 

 

In the moments of falling nights, Kyungsoo would sit by Jongin, watching him pin fabrics onto a mannequin and seeing which matches the theme in his mind more. Jongin tied a lone knot around the waist, then made motes in his sketchbook. Times like these, the words would be at the tip of his tongue. It'd be so easy to just say it.

 _I like you_. It would be so ideal if he could say it simply- just as simply as it had appeared in his mind. Jongin with his pink hair and also pink heart choker. Kyungsoo thought he looked absolutely gorgeous like this. A random pencil on his ear, pins between his lips, his star tattoos that trail right from beside his right eye up to his temples- _god, Jongin was unique._

The male in question smiled when he caught Kyungsoo's stare. He was everything Kyungsoo was not. Bright, gorgeous, vibrant. Kyungsoo would be an extra baggage to him; a new set of emotions he'd have to deal with.

"What if one day someone close to you left without saying anything?"

Jongin looked up, question clear in his eyes, but he only pondered. "How close am I to this person?"

"You've known him since you were little. He was your bestfriend," Kyungsoo gulped. He was letting out more than he should, but he had to _know_.

"I'd probably be really hurt, and betrayed." Jongin said after a long silence. He held the pencil in his hand, shading the drawing in his book. "I've always gotten over lost people pretty easily though. I miss them sometimes, but most times, I just let it go. It's toxic to keep thinking about it after all."

Kyungsoo had always cared too much. Had always cared more. Had always been the punchbag. 

"What if you can't stop thinking about it?"

"Your life doesn't revolve around _one_ person." Jongin said, sighing. "No matter how in love you are."

Their gazes met, and Kyungsoo frowned. Jongin was too nonchalant for this. "You're not the most emotional person, are you?"

"I am." Jongin replied, pursing his lips. "I cry about it once, maybe twice. I let it eat me away for a while, but I never let myself be consumed by it."

"That's not exactly the easiest thing to do for everyone."

"Surround yourself with positivity. If you continue to pity yourself like a shameless idiot, then of course you won't get anywhere." The other inputted. He sat beside Kyungsoo, holding his hand. "Talk about it to someone else. It's not burdening to anyone for you to say something, you know?"

"I-"

"I know sometimes there's nothing you could do about your thoughts, but that's why distractions exist, right?"

"It's not that easy." Kyungsoo mumbled, groaning quietly.

"Well of course it's not. Life isn't easy. Did you expect a smooth ride? If you did, then you were setting yourself up for false hopes."

Kyungsoo kept silent, before commenting childishly. "Life sucks."

"It does," Jongin agreed, smiling slightly. He was staring off someplace else. The light in the workroom was bright, and the wide windows showed the dark sky outside. The distant clock ticked, and Kyungsoo wondered if that was the verdict. Life sucked. It's horrible and it made expectations you couldn't even meet. Jongin sighed. 

The younger tightened his hold around Kyungsoo's hand. "It sucks, but it sucks more when you don't even try."

 

 

 

They met six years ago. Back then, Baekhyun was still in the country. He had been the one to introduce them both. They were different. It was obvious, right off the bat. Jongin had worn some kind of blush off-shouldered top and Kyungsoo was in a black leather jacket with ripped jeans. 

It was funny how they fought the first few times they met. Both so haughty of each of their own style that they scoffed at anything that didn't fit their idea of norm.

It all stopped when Jongin came one day in a long knitted cardigan- black in colour. The audrey pants and tank top he had beneath were dark coloured too; navy and grey. Kyungsoo could feel his heart that day. It had beat wildly, two thumps, one, two again. 

He gulped. Maybe he did prefer Jongin in bright colours, because him in anything that was close to what Kyungsoo liked- was way too attractive to bear.

He thought it was a one-time thing, but even when Jongin wore his normal fashion style, Kyungsoo found that he still felt the thumps, the flare of attraction. 

Kyungsoo was screwed.

(And also, possibly, in love.)

 

 

 

"What are you doing this Valentine's?" Kyungsoo asked one day, while waiting for Jongin to finish the boutique's- what do you know- Valentine's collection. It usually wasn't much. Perhaps a few pieces of accessory, or a two-piece outfit. They didn't go all out, but they still wanted to dedicate something for the special day.

Jongin stopped his pinning, eyeing Kyungsoo briefly. "I don't know yet."

"Oh cool," Kyungsoo said, rubbing his arms. "I'll probably stay home,"

"No hot date?" 

"No." Kyungsoo sighed, gripping his pants, then looking up to meet Jongin's eyes. "I'm planning to ask someone out."

Jongin kept quiet, humming. It was rare that he seemed disinterested, but there was a first time for everything, Kyungsoo guessed. He hesitated, fidgeting with his fingers. "I don't know if he likes me, though."

There was an audible gulp, and Jongin finally seemed interested again. He faced Kyungsoo, eyes wary but smile assuring. "Anyone who rejects you would be an idiot, Kyungsoo."

The male blinked. Was it something in the air? Kyungsoo could feel his heart beating faster and his ears getting hotter. Was Jongin getting nearer? It really seemed so. The male was right in front of him, eyes solely on Kyungsoo. He whimpered. "You mean it?"

Jongin smiled, and Kyungsoo felt woozy at the amount of sheer beauty that was in fromt of him at that very second. There was a slight blush on the other male's cheeks too, and he looked down at the ground. 

"I mean it, Soo." Jongin whispered. The night caught it, hitting Kyungsoo with the words stronger than he expected. "I mean it with my whole heart."

 

 

 

 _Try it, you'll never know what you might get._

The people around him must think he's a coward. The words 'try' have been repeated to him over and over without hesitance. Maybe Kyungsoo really doesn't try hard enough. He never did, to be honest.

Maybe it was the reason Baekhyun left. 

"What was your plan Jongdae?"

"My plan?" Jongdae asked. "For what?"

"For..." Kyungsoo swallowed, his cheeks warming. "To confess...to Jongin."

Jongdae's face cleared, and he grinned excitedly at Irene who was standing right beside him. The lull in the shop was obvious, and Jongin was busy upstairs in the workroom. It was the perfect time to ask.

"You have to build tension." Jongdae smirked, rubbing his hands gleefully. "Get even closer than before. Flirt subtly, and when the big day comes, he would see it."

"Flirt?"

"Yes, flirt Kyungsoo," Jongdae retorted. "I know you croak like an old man at the idea of it, but you should really try it. We'll talk about the outfit for that day later."

"We already have to wear a certain outfit that day remember?"

"Oh yeah," Jongdae kept silent, pondering. "You know...Jongin is coming out with pink heart chokers this Valentine's..."

"I don't wear pink."

"God, you sound like a stereotypical straight male, but anyway," Jongdae rolled his eyes, grabbing Kyungsoo by his shoulders. "If you wear it, doesn't that make it even more meaningful?"

"I fail to see how-"

"I agree," Irene cut in. She had been quiet this whole time, but Kyungsoo realised with a sinking feeling that if even Irene agreed, then what Jongdae was saying must be right. 

He groaned, slumping into his own hands. "Why must I like such a pink-obsessed guy?"

"You're working at one of the pinkest boutique in the city." Irene said, tilting her head. "Too late for lamenting, right?"

"I should cut your pay."

"You should give us a bonus instead." Jongdae said. "Listening to your whining is the most tiring thing about this job."

Kyungsoo glared at them both, seething quietly at their high-fives. Sometimes he really hated his co-workers.

 

 

 

The night was stormy, and it had been for the whole day. They were closing shop. Kyungsoo locked the door before straightening, stretching his back. Jongin was beside him, umbrella in hand. "Ready to go?"

Kyungsoo grinned, standing up and linking their arms. To fit under the umbrella, Kyungsoo said in his mind, but also to satiate the whispers in his brain. _Flirt subtly_. It was even in Jongdae's voice.

They chatted slightly, but Kyungsoo noticed the shyness in the way Jongin never looked back at Kyungsoo at all. Was his "flirting" actually working? Huh. Kyungsoo would never thought he was that good at it.

They reached the traffic light where they would usually separate, but Kyungsoo had his plan intact. It was right up his sleeves. "I didn't bring an umbrella," he said, sadly, mustering a small pout. "Do you wanna come over my place and just sleep there? It's nearer anyway."

Jongin blinked, eyes straying to his lips- _it worked, again!_ \- blushing slightly as he nodded. "Sure, but hyung?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

"Why? Is anything wrong with my face?"

"No," Jongin paused. "You just seemed happier, is all."

"That's cause I'm here with you," Kyungsoo replied, smiling up at the younger. He could feel Jongdae's encouraging pats on his back and Irene's approving thumbs up. Jongin's face was ablaze now, the red on his cheeks and neck stronger than ever. 

"Oh," he cleared his throat. Two times. "Let's get going then before we get totally soaked."

Jongin avoided eye contact the whole way back, and Kyungsoo wondered if that was a good sign, or a bad one.

They reached his apartment at 12 midnight sharp. Kyungsoo got some spare clothes from the back and a towel, handing it all to Jongin. There was slight shift in the air the moment Jongin entered. It seemed heavier. More possessing. Kyungsoo didn't even think he was making any sense, but all he knew was that Jongin looked so good in his satin pyjamas. The emerald colour brought out the beautiful tan Jongin naturally had and Kyungsoo clutched his chest discretely. _Jongin was so handsome_. The male looked around his house, lips formed into a pout. _And so cute too_.

Honestly, what was a positive trait that Jongin didn't have? He had everything. He _was_ everything. A human being shouldn't be _this_ perfect right? That was not fair for the others. God, what kind of discrimination was this?

"Woah." Kyungsoo popped out of his spiritual moment to see Jongin nowhere in the living room. He jolted in alarm and walked quickly to the hallway, and there Jongin was, in _the_ room. Staring at the wall filled with letters with a mixture of awe and shock. Kyungsoo panicked slightly, standing in front of the wall- a pathetic attempt at covering it. 

"These are all...letters."

Kyungsoo gulped, nodding quietly as a blush settled on his cheeks, one finger scratching the reddened skin. "I write letters for every one that comes, and every that goes."

Jongin blinked, hand reaching out to the one for his mother, that last message. His face softened, and his hand suddenly wrapped around Kyungsoo's. Then, his eyes trailed elsewhere. It was a whole wall full, there were plenty to look at. "There's even one for Baekhyun."

"Yeah." Kyungsoo said, opening his mouth to say something else, but couldn't find the words to say anything.

"He did leave without saying anything." Jongin whispered, hold tightening. Kyungsoo nodded, grateful for Jongin's input. After all, in the event of Baekhyun leaving the country without a word, it wasn't just Kyungsoo who got hurt. Jongin got hurt too.

A laugh suddenly spilled out of the younger's mouth, his eyes shining with fondness. "There's one for me too,"

Kyungsoo's face blossomed pink, and he reached out to cover Jongin's eyes, but the other only held his hands in place. "He was a really handsome guy," Jongin read, laughing again. "Aw Kyungsoo, I didn't know you felt like that."

"Shut up." He grumbled, looking away even as Jongin continued cooing. His face softened after a while, and the whisper was barely heard. "I hope I won't have to write you another one."

That stopped all the teasing. Jongin dropped his hands, and just as Kyungsoo was about to kick himself for doing something- whatever it may be- wrong, Jongin's arms wrapped around his waist. Kyungsoo let himself be hugged, his own hands gripping the front of Jongin's shirt tightly.

They stayed like that for a while, neither saying anything about the silence, or their heart's matching beats. It was tranquil, and nice, and comforting.

"You won't get rid of me that easily hyung. I plan to stay by your side forever."

And Kyungsoo believed him, because what else could he possibly do?

 

 

 

"My mom gave my father this poem when they were younger," Kyungsoo said, pointing to the one letter he never pasted on the wall. "It was her confession letter,"

Jongin read it quietly beside him, smiling slightly after. "It's really pretty."

"Isn't it?" Kyungsoo grinned, staring down at the worn piece of paper. The pink colour was fading and what used to smell of roses, barely smelled like anything now. "My goal is to give the person I like this poem too."

"Yeah?"

Kyungsoo turned, regarding the younger's face seriously. He was every bit the man who deserved that poem, written out prettily and straightly. A perfumed paper was in order, and the ink had to be from the most expensive pen. Jongin deserved that, and a lot more.

"Yeah. He will receive this letter, and we will live happily ever after."

Conflict appeared on Jongin's face, but it disappeared in only a second. "Good luck, then."

 

 

 

 

"You guys fucked before Valentine's even came?"

"What?" Kyungsoo looked up from the screen of his laptop, meeting Jongdae's knowing grin. 

"You're positively glowing today, what happened?" Jongdae continued, stepping closer and closer. Kyungsoo cowered away. " Don't worry, I won't be mad that we can't proceed with my plan now. Promise."

"Nothing happened, Jongdae."

"Yeah right."

"I'm serious we just talked into the night and.."

"And...?"

Kyungsoo sighed, shaking his head amusedly. "And nothing Jongdae. We didn't fuck or whatever it is you're implying."

"Who didn't fuck?" A voice cut in between the two, and Kyungsoo's eyes widened in panic. Jongdae turned, smiling when he saw Jongin and eyeing Kyungsoo mischievously. 

He patted Kyungsoo on the shoulder. "Just your lovely co-worker here, and someone we all know."

Jongin's face hardened, eyeing the hand on Kyungsoo's shoulder. "Who?"

"I just remembered- Irene needed my help in doing something, talk to you two later!" Jongdae spoke in a rush, quickly darting off before Kyungsoo could stop him. The male grumbled, cursing Jongdae in his mind. 

"Is this the guy you said you were planning to ask out?" Jongin asked, walking right next to Kyungsoo and smiling so kindly at him. Jongin really was an angel.

"Yeah...maybe."

Jongin nodded, not looking at him at all. Kyungsoo tilted his head slightly. Jongin inhaled, "He won't reject you, Kyungsoo."

"I hope so." 

And even though Kyungsoo gave Jongin a meaningful stare, the other never saw it.

 

 

 

"Today's the day, big guy." Jongdae snickered, passing by him in his yellow fishnet stockings underneath ripped jeans.

That was the theme for today. Ripped jeans over fishnet stockings. Even Irene and Sunyoung were wearing it, purple and orange for each respectively. Kyungsoo, too had a red fishnet underneath his ripped black jeans, and he had to say, he didn't look as bad as he thought he would. The red and black looked great against his pale thighs. 

But nothing, _nothing_ could beat how good Jongin looked. He had on a long sleeved pastel purple crop top, and his pink fishnets began right at his belly button, seen still underneath his ripped boyfriend jeans. He had tucked a rose right at the top of his jeans, and one right in his hair. 

Needless to say, Jongdae had to hold Kyungsoo's jaw in place, lest it fell to the ground by how divine Jongin looked.

"You-" he choked, and Jongin looked at him shyly, as if he expected that sort of response. _Wanted it, even._ "You look beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you," Jongin murmured, and Kyungsoo would object; his simple black sweater and plaid-shirt-tied-around-his-hips ensemble were nothing compared to what Jongin had on. There was something that caught Jongin's eye then, and he smiled widely. "You're wearing it."

Kyungsoo touched his neck subconsciously. The pink heart choker. "Well, gotta do some promo, right?"

Jongin chuckled. The usual chatter was gone, so it sounded even louder than it should. Was it Kyungsoo, or did everyone leave at that moment? He looked around. Yup, Jongdae and the others had left. He fiddled with his sweater nervously. "So...Jongin,"

The other perked up, earlier smile still not fading. Kyungsoo cleared his throat. "Happy Valentine's Day,"

Jongin nodded, walking right in front of Kyungsoo and taking off his pink heart choker. The elder stared at him in question, but the younger only replaced the accessory with a black one. "Jongin?"

"You're gonna confess to someone right? Can't have you feeling uncomfortable in pink and all," Jongin murmured, and Kyungsoo's heart melted. Even in times like these, Jongin was thinking of _him_. 

"So you custom-made a black one for me?"

"Well, it's your Valentine's present from me as well."

Kyungsoo smiled, before passing Jongin the letter he had kept in his pocket the whole time. It carried a lot of weight, and he nervously watched Jongin tilt his head, confused. The male opened it, a waft of roses trailing in the air when he pulled out the paper.

"The thing is, Jongin," Kyungsoo began, watching Jongin's eyes widen as he took in the familiar words of the poem. The poem his mother gave his father. "The person I wanted to confess to, was you."

Jongin gulped, looking at Kyungsoo again, and biting his lips. His heart was thudding harder than before, but somehow Kyungsoo could still keep his calm without falling. "Seriously?"

"Yes, Jongin, this isn't 1st April you know, I won't be -" Kyungsoo's words got cut off, the younger's lips interrupting said words. It was a short kiss, one filled with impulse- if the stammering apologies from Jongin wasn't an indication of that. Yet it still felt perfect. 

Normally, Kyungsoo would be mad, but today, for now, he didn't care at all.

"Is that a yes, then?"

 

 

 

 _Dear Jongin,_

_I begin this letter not to say goodbye, but to thank you again for being here with me and staying. This will be a short one, but I just felt like writing something to show my gratitude. You have come, and you have indeed become my love. Thank you for staying._

Kyungsoo ended the letter, smiling as he took the tape. Turning around, he was met with a plain wall. All the old letters were gone, thrown in the trash, because he didn't want to dwell in the past anymore.

He pasted the first letter, tracing his fingers around Jongin's name. This will be the wall for those who stayed. After all, the ones who had gone deserve their good farewells and those who were staying, deserve their endless appreciation. 

Live in the now, Kyungsoo thought, clicking his pen close and packing up. His phone beeped, a signal of a message from Jongin. 

**my love <3:** open the mailbox.

Kyungsoo raised a brow, but went out anyway. The mailbox was empty except for one letter. He opened it, took in the whiff of roses and beautiful penmanship. It was just like his letter years ago but instead of a confession, a silver band accompanied it. A ring. Arms wrapped around him, and Kyungsoo could smell the familiar perfume, feel the usual warmth. Jongin had become a norm in his life. Everything about him had become a staple. "So what do you have to say about being my fiancé? I know it's not much of a proposal but-"

Kyungsoo chuckled quietly, and this time, he was the one to cut Jongin off with a kiss. They parted after a while, and Kyungsoo tucked the stray hairs back. Jongin had gotten some wrinkles over the years, but it wasn't like Kyungsoo didn't have any either. He still looked as pretty as ever, and his smile was even more radiant, if that was even possible. Before Jongin could say anything, Kyungsoo grinned up at him. 

"Fiancé sounds absolutely perfect."

 

 

 

_And I will make thee beds of Roses_  
And a thousand fragrant posies,  
A cap of flowers, and a kirtle  
Embroidered all with leaves of Myrtle; 

_A gown made of the finest wool_  
Which from our pretty Lambs we pull;  
Fair lined slippers for the cold,  
With buckles of the purest gold; 

_A belt of straw and Ivy buds,_  
With Coral clasps and Amber studs:  
And if these pleasures may thee move,  
Come live with me, and be my love. 

( "The Passionate Shepherd To His Love" by Christopher Marlowe )

**Author's Note:**

> So this was supposed to be my vday fic but oh well, whatever. This was a small idea from my friend which now became this,,,somehow. Gosh anyway, hope you enjoyed reading and this was worth your time ❤️


End file.
